Symbol of a Free Land
by fAteD lOvE
Summary: Ever wondered how Eragon and Arya's story ends after the third book? A newborn is delivered amidst great celebration into the free Alagaesia, and fluff abounds in this fanfic. Calling all EragonArya shippers!


Hey people!! Long time no see (did that make sense?)…anyway, I have come up with a quite radically different genre of writing for me, and I was kind of hesitant in posting this up , I dunno what kind of responses I'll receive, but I guess it's good to experiment and try my hand at all subjects and areas.

Hope you'll like the story, please read it to the end, the start is not for the slightly-faint hearted and oh so immature readers, so if you are one of the listed above, please turn back now.

**Note:** Keep in mind that this story is set several decades after the fall of Galbatorix and the third book, so Arya's personality which might be rather OOC in the trilogy is perfectly justified and normal-ish in this fanfic. Plus, she has had time to wind down and her real feelings and persona have come out, since Galby is dead, there is no war and it is currently peaceful, she has a right to be happy. Maybe the long time to get to know Eragon has helped quite a bit too...

**Disclaimer:** All guinea pigs this particular evil experiment called a 'fanfic', belong to Chris P'ster. All other puppets in this story who are not found in his trilogy have been created by mwah!

* * *

The day a child was birthed to a Dragon Rider and an Elvin Princess, was a long anticipated one. It had been waited on through long months by the citizens of Ellesmera. This day was to be a monumental event; the babe would signify the finally free country, even though Alagaesia had been rid of the tyrant king decades ago, the said country was still rebuilding to it's former prosperous glory. The child would be born and it's birth would placate and put to rest the number of lives it took for peace to settle over the land. 

And yet, when the day came that the child was to be born, the streets were tense, nervousness creeping everywhere.

The Elves were all crowded outside the palace, not a sound escaping from any one of them. Their breaths were held in suspense as they listened for the noise that would signal the heir of the second generation coming into the world.

They had waited patiently for hours, gathering in the late afternoon the day before, standing stock still, though the whole ordeal, no-one daring to move from their spot, not even for food or sleep, in case they missed the monumental event.

Another hour passed, and still no sign, only muted moans and pained whimpers reaching their sensitive ears.

Suddenly, the spectators were awarded for their patience with a woman's cry that split the air like a quick flash of lightening on a sunny day. Ears perked up and eyes brightened. They knew, as one, that their Princess inside had just been given the task of bringing a living being into the world.

A gasp sounded. Then, they winced as one, as an agonized scream traveled out from the royal chambers.

There was another one.

And another.

The screams seemed to reach a climax, piecing every present beings' eardrums.

The whole of Ellesmera could hear, and their hearts rejoiced silently, every nerve on fire.

One more.

And then a silence, an edgy silence.

They could hear a sigh of relief and an exhausted panting.

Then…

An infant's shrill wail pierced the early morning's crisp air. The high pitched howl playing over and over, proving the youngster to be alive and well indeed…and apparently not pleased to be outside its mother's womb.

The elves looked at each other, a question burning in their eyes and excitement on their faces.

After a long time, where the elves waited impatiently, slow footsteps approached, and all eyes turned to the balcony raised high above them.

A tall well-built silhouette appeared, a small bundle in one arm. On the left side, was a semi-slender figure, supported upright by its companion.

A trio came out into the warm sunshine, the smiles on the two proud parents outshining the sun, even in all its glory.

The crowd let out an intake of breath.

The euphoric father held up the bundle, lifting the cloth gently from its face and turning the baby to face the nation.

There was a loud yell and then the crowd dissolved into cheers and whistling. Each patting other's backs and beaming as if it was their own firstborn. The large sapphire dragon in the background roared triumphantly.

"A boy," said the father, his delighted grin stretching widely over his face.

The said boy was healthy and well-proportioned. His chubby arms waved to everybody and he chuckled and gurgled, melting the hearts of his admirers, who were taken away by the sweet nature of the infant. His cheeks were rosy and emerald green eyes big and liquid like a doe's. Unlike the majority of newborn children, the boy had an even spread of brown wisps of hair over his head. His ears were clearly tapered to a soft point.

The elves even cheered louder, for their new Prince.

Princess Arya waved down at them tiredly, her arm quivering slightly, she put it down shortly, holding onto her mate, who encircled her waist with a strong arm and took most of her weight onto his side instead of it having to rest on her own legs. She responded by putting her right arm around his waist, the other resting slightly on his chest and over his broad shoulder, her head resting on the side of his arm.

The Rider, Eragon, leaned down, eyes sparkling, and kissed his wife lovingly. It bought tears to the watchers to witness the new family's tender moment.

When he drew away, the Princess's eyes were shining with tears, she looked up at her partner with love, adoration and undying devotion.

Eragon drew her into an affectionate embrace, brushing her forehead with his lips.

He lifted a hand to the crowd, then, carefully re-wrapped the soft blankets around his son.

The Princess and Rider retreated into the shadowed hallways once again, no doubt to present their offspring to the Queen, the new grandmother.

"Words cannot express how much I love you," Eragon told his mate in a sincere voice.

"I know, and thank you for being there for me," said Arya, her forest green eyes dancing in happiness.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," came the response.

They both looked down to the sleeping newborn in Eragon's protective arm, their hearts already lost to their adorable little half-elf whom they felt an instant instinctive bond.

Arya sighed in contentment; everything in her life had fallen into place. Galbatorix's rule had ended decades ago, she had a kind, loving, not to mention, handsome mate, and now with him, she had a beautiful little child.

She held on tighter to him, fatigue weighing her down, but her determination was an iron wall. It was tradition, she had to present their boy to the citizens, then the Queen, and then finally, she would be able to rest peacefully with Eragon in their chambers.

She was jerked to reality when the mossy, delicately carved wooden doors opened to them.

The bright interior light blinded her for a moment, but trusting Eragon's guidance, she stepped into the hall.

There was a squeak of surprise and a figure clad in white feathers practically flew towards them.

Within moments, they were bombarded with questions.

Eragon was taken aback by the quick-fire demands, simply standing there and blinking while the mass of feathers seemed to squawk and flounce around them. He did not even have the time to initiate the proper greetings, as was appropriate.

To his surprise, though, the baby was not awakened, it seemed he had his father's talent of heavy sleeping.

"Mother," Arya said weakly, "I understand that you have many questions as you were forced to wait here, but Eragon and I are both tired."

The Queen was mortified, "I apologise! I didn't mean to…"

Eragon smiled kindly, "It is fine."

He summoned a chair from across the room and maneuvered Arya onto it. She shot him a thankful look and sat, still grasping his hand.

"May I?" Islanzadi gestured to the blue bundle of cloth tentatively, eyes not on Eragon but fixed upon her grandchild's contented sleeping face.

Eragon passed his son carefully to his grandmother, who squealed like a little girl in glee, exclaiming in hushed tones, how 'positively angelic!' the infant was.

Eragon already missed the warm and reassuring weight of his precious child, his arms feeling cold and empty.

Arya turned her head and smiled at him, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

They turned to look at the Queen, who was rocking the baby gently and singing him an Elvin lullaby.

Eragon smiled to himself at the sight before him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied his mate covering a yawn. Concerned for her, he took action.

"My Queen, as much as I would like you to acquaint yourself with your grandchild, I think it would be best for us three to retire for now." He motioned to Arya, whose eyes were drooping.

"Oh." For a moment Islanzadi's disappointed face was almost comical, and Eragon had an insane urge to burst out laughing.

She handed the baby to Eragon, who eagerly took him back.

He nodded respectfully to her and helped Arya to her feet.

Mother and daughter hugged, tears streaming down Islanzadi's face, "My little baby has had her own baby!" She sobbed.

Eragon let out an immature little snort and Arya glared at him, though the Queen seemed oblivious.

They stepped apart, and Arya took Eragon's offered support again.

"By your leave." Eragon said before turning around with his family.

They passed through the doors and made their way slowly towards their quarters.

"What are we going to name him?" Arya asked, an eyebrow arched curiously.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Eragon replied.

"It is a father's duty to name his firstborn." Arya pointed out.

"Oh you're right! I…I'm a…father." The last word he breathed out as if he just actually realized.

"Yes," Said Arya, amused by his actions, "As I am a mother now."

"And you will make a great one, of that I am sure." Eragon said, kissing her cheek.

Arya simply smiled.

"I do not wish you to hate the name though." Eragon said worriedly.

"I won't, whatever you choose, I am sure I will love it, it will be perfect." Arya told him.

He was silent, mulling over thoughts.

"Liàn." One word, spoken softly.

"It is very fitting." Arya replied, "A name worthy of a Shadeslayer's son. He will grow to be skilled, strong, intelligent and handsome, just like his father."

"You flatter me." Eragon replied, winking.

She giggled, "To make up all the times you flattered me."

"It was my job, how else could I have gotten you to have me as a mate?" Eragon said teasingly.

Arya slapped his arm gently in protest.

They reached their door and Eragon opened it, stepping aside and letting Arya walk in first, then following with Liàn.

(Note: Liàn is pronounced: Lay-an, 'an' as in y_arn_.)

Eragon was about to put his son onto the middle of their bed when Arya lay a hand on his arm.

"No, put him in his cradle, I want to sleep with you by me, just this night. Tomorrow night he will be with us then." She laid a gentle kiss on her son's forehead, and then let Eragon take him to the other side of the room.

Eragon laid Liàn lightly into his cot, pulling the soft blankets up to his tiny shoulders. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and gazed at him fondly.

"Are you in love with him, or me?" Came Arya's laughing voice.

"He is much more endearing and sweet." Eragon said, chuckling at Arya's mock-pout.

"Come to bed, my love." She said in a weary voice, "I fear I cannot hold much longer, but I will not sleep until you are beside me."

Giving one more look at Liàn, he made his way to her and climbed in after removing his boots.

She snuggled to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am so very proud of you." Eragon whispered, stroking her midnight hair.

Arya smiled, her eyes slowly closed and she nuzzled his chest, letting his scent waft around her.

"Goodnight, my angel." He gave her a chaste, lazy kiss that she returned passionately.

He broke away after a while, grinning, "Remember where that led us last time, my dear, I'm sure you do not want to impregnate yourself so soon again." He warned.

"You have a good point," she said, smothering another yawn.

"Rest well." Eragon said, sliding down from the pillows a little more.

She offered a half-hearted mumble before becoming quiet.

Eragon let his dreams take him away as well, the last thing he saw was his mate's tranquil sleeping face.

* * *

Well then, my dear readers who exalt me high on my pedestal in every possible way and who simply fawn over my fanfics and hang desperately on the brink of insanity for new updated chapters, what do you think of my somewhat odd new story? I decided to try something new, and I always wanted to write a happy ending for Eragon and Arya. I don't know if this style of writing really worked for me or not, but hope you enjoyed it. This is currently a oneshot, should it stay that way or should I continue this? 

Now to show your appreciation PLEASE review, it really is encouraging when people provide feedback or pointers.

And plus, this story was written two nights before my big end-of-year Cambridge maths external international exam…wow I really must be crazy. Note to self: start studying soon…


End file.
